wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lower City
Broken Draenei Arakkoa Sporeling | base = Lower City, Shattrath City | leader = none | quartermaster = Nakodu | rewards = | tabard = Lower City Tabard.jpg }} The Lower City is the gathering place for many of the refugees who fled from the war, including Arakkoa, Sporelings, and almost every other Outland race. It also has a large number of useful NPCs and items. * Battlemasters for all four Battlegrounds, and an Arena battlemaster, for both Horde and Alliance. * A Mana Loom, which allows tailors to create . * Grand Master trainers for nearly every profession, including Cooking, Leatherworking, and Alchemy. * An Alchemy Lab next to the Alchemy trainer, who also gives the Quest: Master of Elixirs specialization quest for alchemists. Warlocks should note that this lab CANNOT be used instead of the one in Scholomance for the Dreadsteed quest. * Three tailors who allow you learn tailoring specializations, and buy new epic tailoring recipes for armor sets and special bags 20 slot bags. Each of these armor sets is bind on pickup however, and thus is only usable by the person crafting them. ** Spellfire Tailoring — Patterns for the Wrath of Spellfire set ** Primal Mooncloth Tailoring — Patterns for the Primal Mooncloth set ** Frozen Shadoweave Tailoring — Patterns for the Shadow's Embrace set Reputation Until Honored Players aiming for faction higher than Honored should wait until honored to complete lower city quests. Run Auchenai Crypts and Sethekk Halls, and complete the repeatable quest . This quest rewards random common, uncommon and/or rare items in addition to rep. : If no instance runs are done it will take to get from zero to Honored Through Exalted Run Shadow Labyrinth and Heroic Mode Auchindoun (except Mana Tombs, which gives Consortium rep) and complete all available quests. Rewards Faction items sold by Nakodu, located at the Lower City market : Quests General Note: Quest chains are listed under the sub-zone they start in. Daily Quests (1400 Rep) * (+350 reputation) Wind Trader Zhareem (Lower City) * (+350 reputation) Wind Trader Zhareem (Lower City) * (+350 reputation) Wind Trader Zhareem (Lower City) * (+350 reputation) Wind Trader Zhareem (Lower City) Shattrath City (500 Rep) * (+250 reputation) Vekax (Shattrath City ~48,18) ** (+250 reputation) (Repeatable until Honored) Allerian Stronghold/Stonebreaker Hold (2825 Rep) * (+75 reputation) Lady Dena Kennedy (Terokkar Forest 58,56) (+75 reputation) Rokag (Terokkar Forest 49,45) ** (+250 reputation) (Prereq: ) Kirrik the Awakened (Terokkar Forest 37,51) *** (+25 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) ***** (+250 reputation) ****** (+250 reputation) ******* (+250 reputation) ******** (+150 reputation) ********* (+500 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) Ethan (Terokkar Forest 37,51) ***** (+250 reputation) High Priest Orglum (Terokkar Forest 37,51) ****** (+250 reputation) Soolaveen (Terokkar Forest 37,49) ******* (+250 reputation) Veil Shalas (350 Rep) * (+350 reputation) Skywing (Terokkar Forest ~57,70) Refugee Caravan (1175 Rep) * (+250 reputation) Mekeda (Terokkar Forest 37,51) * (+75 reputation) Cabal Orders (Drop from mobs for the previous quest: ) ** (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Akuno (Terokkar Forest ~31,52) * (+250 reputation) High Priest Orglum (Terokkar Forest 37,51) Sha'tari Base Camp (1600 Rep) * (+250 reputation) Commander Ra'vaj (Terokkar Forest 31,76) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Chief Archaeologist Letoll (Terokkar Forest ~31,74) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+350 reputation) Auchindoun (1950 rep) * (+350 reputation) (Optional Prereq: ) Isfar (Terokkar Forest 44,65) * (+250 reputation) Spy Grik'tha (Terokkar Forest 40,72) ** (+350 reputation) * (+150 reputation) Spymistress Mehlisah Highcrown (Shattrath City 51,45) ** (+350 reputation) *** (+500 reputation) Total Rep: 8225 (+250 per completion of ) Profession-Specific * (+150 reputation) * (+150 reputation) * (+150 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Orphans Week-Special * (+10 reputation) Orphan Matron Mercy (Shattrath City 74,48) Screen Shots External links Category:Burning Crusade Category:Factions Lower City Category:Shattrath City